Certitudes
by BNN'SM- A
Summary: Chacun a ses propres certitudes. Il y en a que l'on croit inébranlables. Certaines le sont, d'autres malheureusement, non. Et les Mugiwara l'apprendront hélas à leurs dépends. Death Fic si j'ose dire. Petit OS sans prétention aussi. Bref, encore un truc sortit de mon cerveau alors que je devrais roupiller.


**Titre :** Certitudes

**Auteur :** Banana-Sama

**Disclamer :** Je ne peux, hélas m'approprier les personnages d'Oda-Sama que pour mes fanfics _-encore heureux, sinon on retrouverait un tas de scènes un peu trop ''hot'' dans son manga-_

**Résumé :** Chacun a ses propres certitudes. Il y en a que l'on croit inébranlables. Certaines le sont, d'autres malheureusement, non. Et les Mugiwara l'apprendront hélas à leurs dépends.

**Note :** Un petit _-très petit-_ OS qui m'est soudainement venu. Pas très joyeux, je sais mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde _-et accessoirement mon expérience fanfictionnelle-._ Et puis, je profite de ma dernière vraie connexion avant longtemps pour vous empoisonner XD

* * *

**Certitudes**

* * *

Il y avait des certitudes que l'on croyait absolues. Comme lorsqu'on sait que quoi qu'il arrive, le soleil se lèvera le lendemain matin alors que la nuit et les ténèbres nous englobent.

L'équipage des Mugiwara avaient fini par lui aussi croire certaines certitudes comme étant absolues. Luffy mangerait toujours autant et posséderait toujours un QI en dessous de la moyenne. Nami serait toujours aveuglée par l'or et autres richesses matérielles et serait toujours une excellente navigatrice. Sanji, lui, cuisinerait encore et toujours et ferait la cour aux dames en toutes circonstances. Usopp mentirait, que sa vie soit en jeu ou simplement pour attirer la sympathie des autres autour de lui. Chopper resterait éternellement le mignon et naïf mais néanmoins excellent médecin. Robin, sauf circonstances dramatiques, resterait égale à elle-même, mystérieuse, secrète et indéchiffrable, avec toujours ce petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Franky crierait toujours à qui veut bien l'entendre ses_ ''SUPER !''_. Brook, lui, serait bien incapable de ne pas sortir une de ses célèbres _''Skull Joke''_ et demanderait jusqu'à sa prochaine mort de voir les sous-vêtement de la gente féminie.

Quand au bretteur, l'on pouvait être certain qu'on le retrouverait soit entrain de dormir, soit perdu dieu seul sait où. L'on pouvait aussi être certain que toujours, toujours et peu importe le nombre ou l'importance de ses blessures, Roronoa Zoro se relèverait, encore et encore. La certitude quasi-certaine que tout l'équipage avait de lui, c'était que quoi qui puisse jamais arriver, leur épéiste ne rendrait pas l'âme avant d'être devenu le plus grand manieur de sabres du monde. Ils étaient tous certains que tant que le célèbre Oeil de Faucon, l'invisible Dracule Mihawk serait encore en possession de son titre, leur Marimo ne les quitterait jamais. Et puis, de toutes façons, lorsque ce dernier aurait enfin dépassé le Corsaire, plus personne ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre, le vaincre ou même lui faire poser un genou à terre si ce n'était Monkey D. Luffy.

Roronoa Zoro n'ira pas en enfer tant qu'il n'aura pas réalisé son rêve.

Roronoa Zoro, une fois devenu le meilleur bretteur du monde, n'aurait jamais d'égal.

Roronoa Zoro était invincible, c'était la plus grande certitude des Mugiwara.

Dieu, comme ils s'étaient fourvoyés.

Il y avait une chose qui pouvait vaincre Roronoa Zoro. Une chose qui pouvait lui faire mettre plus d'un genou à terre. Une chose qui pouvait l'envoyer en enfer.

Mihawk n'avait pu le terrasser. Pas plus qu'un pseudo spadassin appartenant à l'équipage de Buggy le clown. Pas plus que le terrifiant Arlong ou son épéiste, Hachi. Pas plus qu'une organisation criminelle entière ayant eut l'orgueil de vouloir le compter dans ses rangs. Pas plus que le numéro deux de cette organisation, n'ayant pourtant jamais connu la défaite auparavant . Pas plus qu'un pseudo Dieu tout puissant et maître de la foudre. Pas plus que les très craints membres d'Enies Lobby. Pas plus que Bartolomew Kuma et la douleur. Pas plus que deux longues années d'entraînement. Pas plus qu'une armée d'Hommes-Poissons. Pas plus que toutes les têtes qu'il a fait tomber avant de rencontrer celui qui sera son capitaine. Pas plus que tous les ennemis que l'équipage avaient affrontés ensuite.

La seule chose qui avait réussit à venir à bout de Roronoa Zoro, c'était ses nakama.

Parce que pour eux, ce n'est pas seulement ses sabres qu'il avait abandonné. Pour eux, il avait laissé son honneur, son orgueil et ses rêves derrière lui.

Parce que pour ses nakama, pour ce crétin de Luffy, pour cette chieuse de Nami, pour ce foutu cook de Sanji, pour ce menteur d'Usopp, pour ce trop niai de Chopper, pour cette trop secrète de Robin, pour ce barge de Franky, pour cet obsédé de Brook.

Parce que Kuina, c'était déjà trop.

Parce que, plus jamais, il ne voulait perdre qui que ce soit qui lui soit cher.

Parce que ceci, c'était la certitude absolue en laquelle croyait Roronoa Zoro plus qu'à sa propre vie.

Parce que pour tout ça, pour elle et pour eux, c'était sa vie qu'il avait accepté de céder.

* * *

Euh ... Fin ? Oo  
Je peux oser demander vos impressions ?


End file.
